


Courting

by orphan_account



Series: Lord Valentine [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Valentine wins, Assistant Alec, Courtship, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valentine asks Alec if he can court him





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people like this, I wanted to do something different. Don't like don't read

Valentine smiled as his assistant walked in, “So I heard you turned down another proposal?” he asked amused.

 

Alec nodded, “Yeah, obviously my parents are less than pleased with me right now.” He frowned and let out a sigh. “None of these ladies interest me and if I can't marry for love I want to at least marry someone capable of having a conversation.” 

 

“No one can blame you for wanting to be with someone who is at least a little intelligent.” Valentine stated, “You are not interested in ladies at all are you?” He asked curiously. He regretted the question as soon as he saw the panicked look in Alec’s eyes. 

 

“N-no, I'm not. Sorry.” Alec looked down sadly. He had liked working for Lord Valentine and was certain he had ruined everything now. 

 

“Relax,” Valentine said softly, “It's okay, I've enjoyed the company of men myself before and I know my daughter much prefers the company of women.” 

 

“So you don't hate me? I've not… ruined things? I can still work for you?” Alec asked softly, hopefully. 

 

“I don't want you to work for me,” Valentine immediately saw the dejected look in Alec's eyes, “Because I would like for you to be something more, if you wish?” He stepped towards Alec and took his head, “As you know I have been lonely since Jocelyn abandoned my family, I have not properly courted anyone since…” 

 

Alec bit his lip, “I still don't understand how anyone would leave someone as wonderful as you and your family.” He said quietly. 

 

Valentine smiled at the young man, “Will you allow me to court you, Alexander? I will provide for your family, young Max shall have the best education of course.” He had not felt this way in a long time. Not since before things between him and Jocelyn fell apart. 

 

“Yes, I would be honoured, my Lord.” Alec smiled and felt warm inside. 

 

“May I kiss you?” Valentine asked, “And you should probably call me Valentine if we are to become intimate.” He chuckled. 

 

Alec blushed, “You may, Valentine.” He said and Valentine pressed their lips together firmly. Alec knew he could get used to this. 


End file.
